Reincarnation
by Appleyes
Summary: Seorang pria yang awalnya tunduk pada kegelapan tetapi beralih tugas menjadi pemengang memori seorang gadis yang telah mengalami reinkarnasi. Memengang penuh memori yang gadis itu miliki.
1. The Beggining

"Aku ingin melupakan mereka. Mereka mengerikan. Aku berharap ingatanku tentang mereka menghilang." Ujar gadis berusia sepuluh tahun ini seorang.

"Keinginan kau dikabulkan nona muda." Dan gadis ini hanya menatap pria yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya dengan tatapan terkejut. Pria ini, sama seperti mereka.

Pria ini.. seorang penyihir.

OoO

"Chanyeol- _ah_. Ayo kita pergi dari perpustakaan ini. Sekarang sudah sore.." ujar Rara seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Tapi apa? Pria ini bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Dan tatapan pria itu hanya fokus memandang buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Chanyeol- _ah_.." panggil Rara lagi. "Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak mau terperangkap di tempat ini kembali!" dan pria itu tetap sama. Huh.. lupakan. Biarkan dia dengan duniannya.

"Aku pulang duluan." dan pria itu tetap menjadi patung yang tidak bergerak.

OoO

"Aku pulang duluan," ucapan gadis itu menyadarkan Chanyeol. Jiwa pria ini sudah kembali ke dalam raganya. Tapi sayang gadis itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Seharusnya Andreas menyelesaikannya lebih cepat," desis pria itu kesal seraya membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja. Lalu segera menyusul gadis itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang yang berbicara padanya.

"Dia belum jauh. Sepertinya Andreas benar-benar membuatmu sibuk," tukas seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku perpustakaan. "Kau terlihat kacau, Park Chanyeol. Dan gadis itu adalah gadis tiga belas tahun yang lalu bukan?"

"Aku bukan seorang gadis yang berbicara bertele-tele. Jadi tidak usah terkejut jika aku langsung berbicara pada intinya," ujar gadis ini mengetukkan buku-buku jarinya pada meja dihadapannya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu membuang waktu, Chanyeol- _ssi_. Bisa ku bilang semua yang kau lakukan dengan pria tua itu percuma. Jadi kembali saja. Senra masih setia menunggumu. Menunggu pelayan setianya kembali," Chanyeol menatap gadis itu dalam diam. Gadis itu tidak berubah. Sekarang, atau beratus-ratus yang lalu.

"Kau ingin tahu alasan aku tidak meleyapkanmu seperti mereka?" tanya Chanyeol pada gadis itu. Gadis itu menegahkan kepalanya, mengkerutkan kedua alis matanya. Menunggu jawaban dari pria yang berdiri sejauh lima meter dihadapannya.

"Karena aku menghargaimu karena perteman kita dahulu. Walau dalam suatu pertemanan yang tidak baik. Beruntungnya kau karena aku memaafkan jiwamu karena hal itu," gadis ini menatap pria dihadapannya dengan kebencian yang amat sangat. Pria dihadapannya, melukai harga dirinya.

Gadis ini menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Pukul lima lewat tiga puluh. Berbicara tentang jiwa, aku sangat penasaran bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol menyelamatkan jiwa orang-orang disekitarnya," ujar gadis itu tersenyum mengerikan.

Bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah pria itu.

"Untuk permulaan ayo kita coba dengan orang ini. Seseorang yang sangat dikasihinya," tukas gadis ini yang sekarang tepat berdiri dihadapan pria itu.

"Kau punya waktu satu menit dari sekarang,"

"Dan seseorang yang harus kau selamati adalah..." melangkah perlahan menuju sisi samping pria itu, menjeda ucapannya.

"Hwang Rara." Dan dalam sepersekian detik pria itu sudah menghilang dari hadapan gadis ini. Dan gadis ini hanya bisa tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Ayo kita lihat. Bagaimana aksi si Malaikat pencabut nyawa, ketika menyelamatkan jiwa seseorang yang paling ia kasihi di dunia ini."

OoO

"Dimana kau gadis bodoh? Berbicaralah agar aku tahu keberadaamu," desis Chanyeol kesal lalu melihat alroji dipergelangannya. "Kumohon berbicaralah walau hanya sekata.." pinta Chanyeol seraya mempertajam pendengarannya. Berusaha mengetahui dimana keberadaan gadis itu.

" _Dasar pria sialan! Awas kau! Aku tidak akan menemanimu lagi ke tempat itu," dan terdengar suara deruan mobil yang mendekat._

" _Chanyeol."_

OoO

"Dasar pria sialan! Awas kau! Aku tidak akan menemanimu lagi ke tempat itu," gerutu Rara ketika menyebrang jalan.

"Nona.. minggir!" teriak orang-orang disekitar gadis itu. Dan ketika melihat sekitarnya sebuah mobil sedang melaju cepat kearahnya.

"Chanyeol.." hanya itu yang kata yang bisa dia ucapakan.

"Kau harus berhati-hati gadis bodoh! Berhentilah berbicara seorang diri ketika kau sedang menyebrang," ujar Chanyeol dengan intonasi rendah.

Bagaimana ia bisa disini? Tadi ia berada di tepat ditengah jalan, lalu sekarang ia sudah berada di bahu jalan.

Lalu bukannya pria itu berada diperpustakaan. Tetapi sekarang? Batin Rara bertanya-tanya.

"Cepat berdiri. Aku tidak akan berbaik hati untuk mengendongmu sampai rumah," ujar Chanyeol seraya menjatuhkan Rara dari gendongannya. Terdengar rintihan sakit tentunya. "Ayo cepat jalan!" lanjut pria itu yang dengan sadisnya meninggalkan Rara yang tetap merintih karena dijatuhkan seenaknya oleh pria itu.

"Hwang Rara!" panggil pria itu lagi.

"Kau duluan saja," tukas gadis itu seraya mengusap lutut kanannya. Pandangan Chanyeol mengarah ke arah lutut gadis itu. Lutut gadis melebam. Ah.. pasti karena terpentuk jalan.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan," keluh Chanyeol seraya berjalan menuju gadis itu. "Cepat naik kepunggungku.." ujar Chanyeol seraya menepuk pundaknya.

"Tidak usah aku bisa berjalan.." tolak gadis ini.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Jika aku menunggumu seperti itu aku bisa tidak pulang semalaman. Dan akhirnya aku menginap di sini malam ini. Cepat naik!" perintah Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya gadis itu melingkar tangannya di pundak pria itu.

"Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu." tukas gadis pelan seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak pria itu.

"Kau memang selalu merepotkanku." Ejek pria itu.

 _Dan aku senang akan hal itu._ batin Chanyeol, dan senyum terlihat di wajah Chanyeol saat ini.

OoO

"Sehebat itu kah pesona gadis itu? Kau bahkan bisa tersenyum karenannya," ujar Leana yang saat ini melihat Chanyeol dan Rara dari atas sebuah gedung.

"Dan saat ini kau harus sadar. Bahwa pria itu tidak akan kembali padamu.. Leana," ujar Lenata yang saat ini berada dibelakang gadis itu.

"Mengapa kau tidak membunuhnya?" tanya Leana penuh penekanan.

"Aku bukan si pencabut nyawa seperti pria itu," Leana berdecih mendengar jawaban Lenata.

"Cepat cabut perkataanmu. Kau sudah banyak menghilangkan banyak nyawa di luar sana. Dan kau masih menganggap dirimu bukan pencabut nyawa?"

"Ya memang. Tapi untuk hal ini aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Kau tahu kan prinsipku? Kau memberi maka aku juga akan memberi. Jika kau mengambil maka aku akan juga mengambil darimu,"

"Gadis itu tidak memberi apapun padamu,"

"Gadis itu memang tidak. Tapi pria yang sedang mengendongnya saat ini yang memberiku,"

"Apa yang ia beri hingga kau harus tidak jadi membunuh gadis itu?!" bentak Leana pada Lenata.

"Woah.. sabar _Sister_. Dia memberiku suatu hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau berikan, Choi Liyoon," Leana menatap Lenata tajam, ia benci nama itu. "Kau tahu tidak ada tatapan yang aku takuti di dunia ini. Bahkan Senra sekalipun,"

"Cepat pada _poin_ nya. Bukankah kau bukan seseorang yang bertele-tele?" Lenata mengangguk.

"Ya memang," Lenata menyetujui ucapan Leana. "Tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan bisa memberitahamu tentang hal itu. Maaf." Dan Lenata menghilang dari pandangan gadis ini.

Leana mengepalkan kedua tangannya setelah kepergian Lenata."Jika kau tidak bisa maka aku yang melakukannya."

OoO

 _Hanya berlari. Menjauh dari apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Terus berlari hingga langkah kakinya terhenti tepat di sebuah danau di tengah hutan._

" _Aku ingin melupakan mereka. Mereka mengerikan. Aku berharap ingatanku tentang mereka menghilang." Ujar gadis ini seorang._

" _Keinginan kau dikabulkan nona muda," Dan gadis ini hanya menatap pria yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya dengan tatapan terkejut._

 _Gadis ini berjalan mundur. Berusaha menjauh dari pria dihadapannya._

" _Aku tidak seperti mereka. Tidak perlu takut padaku," ujar Pria ini seraya melangkahkan kaki mendekat pada gadis kecil itu._

 _Gadis kecil ini menggeleng tidak percaya. Jika pria itu bisa muncul dengan tiba-tiba dihadapannya berarti pria itu sama dengan orang-orang yang baru saja ia lihat._

" _Aku tidak akan seperti mereka. Dan.. bukankah kau meminta untuk melupakan ingatanmu tentang mereka?"_

" _A-aku pikir menjauh darimu lebih baik dari pada menghilangkan ingatanku," ujar gadis ini gemetar, dan tetap berjalan mundur._

" _Tapi aku tidak mendengar permohonan itu sebelumannya," ucap pria itu seraya tersenyum padanya._

" _Aku membatalkan permohonanku. Aku mohon pergilah.." dan pria itu menghilangkan dari padangannya._

" _Ke- kemana perginya kakak itu?" Gadis kecil itu melihat sekitarnya. "Dia benar-benar sudah pergi?" tanya gadis ini seorang._

" _Maafkan aku. Tapi pembatalan permohonanmu harus aku tolak," ujar pria itu yang saat ini tiba-tiba berada tepat di belakang gadis itu seraya memegang kedua bahu gadis itu. Dan seketika gadis kecil itu kehilangan kesadarannya._

" _Aku hanya tidak ingin kau hidup dalam kenangan buruk tentang mereka,"_

" _Dan aku berjanji akan menjagamu mulai saat ini. Sebagai balasan karena telah memperlihatkanmu hal mengerikan, yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupmu." Ujar pria ini seraya menatap wajah polos gadis kecil yang tertidur di pangkuannya saat ini._

Rara terbangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi itu datang kembali dan ia merasa bahwa mimpi itu bukan hanya sekedar bunga tidurnya. Ia merasa mimpi itu nyata. Ia, dan kakak di mimpi itu nyata. Ia memegang bahu, ia yakin orang itu memang pernah memegang pundaknya.

Pandangannya teralih kearah pergelangan tangannya. Apa ini? Infus? Dan ketika melihat sekitarnya.

Demi patrick dan kepintarannya yang hanya mitos belaka! ia berada di rumah sakit? Di tempat yang paling ia benci di dunia?

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga," ujar Chanyeol yang berada di sudut ruangan. Terlihat asik dengan buku digengamannya.

"Mengapa aku ada di sini?" tanya Rara dengan suara yang terdengar serak. Ah salah, bahkan suara gadis ini hampir menghilang.

Chanyeol menutup buku yang sedang ia baca, meletakkan di nakas yang berada disampingnya, dan mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis itu.

Meraih segelas air yang berada tepat di atas nakas disamping tempat tidur gadis itu. Lalu menyerahkannya pada gadis itu.

"Minumlah. Suaramu mengerikan," Rara meraih gelas itu, dan segera meminumnya. Pria itu duduk dipinggiran ranjangnya. "Seharusnya kau bilang padaku jika kau mengalami _shock_ berlebihan," Rara hanya menatap Chanyeol jengkel. Sedangakan pria itu hanya tersenyum mengejek kearahnya.

"Mengapa kau terbangun?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Rara meletakan gelas itu kembali di atas nakas.

"Aku bermimpi,"

"Mimpi buruk?" gadis menggeleng, "Lalu?"

"Mimpi ini terasa sangat nyata. Dan aku yakin, aku memang pernah mengalaminnya," Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, bermaksud meminta penjelasan dari gadis itu.

"Aku bermimpi melihat pria penyihir dihadapanku. Dia terlihat sangat nyata," ekspresi wajah Chanyeol berubah tidak setenang tadi. Gadis itu mendapat mimpi pertamanya.

"Dia seorang kakak laki-laki yang aku pikir berusia dua puluhan. Dan dia terilhat seperti.." Rara membulatkan matanya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa pria dimimpinya dengan pria dihadapannya sangat mirip. Hanya berbeda di gaya rambut saja.

Tapi, ini tidak mungkinkan?

"Seperti?"

"Kau."

 _OoO_

"Kau kembali, Lenata. Sepertinya kau bahagia dengan dunia barumu," ujar seseorang dengan tongkat kayu ditangannya.

"Maafkan akan kertelambatanku, Senra,"

"Jadi bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanpa perlu penjelasan Lenata tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Senra.

"Andreas masih tetap dalam misinya. Dan dengan begitu itu akan sama halnya dengan Chanyeol. Aku pikir tidak banyak yang berubah. Orang di luar sana terlalu takut untuk ikut serta dalam kumpulan yang Andreas buat. Kau menang banyak, Senra,"

"Hanya itu?" Lenata mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis kecil itu?" tanya Senra. "Si pembawa cahaya," Lenata menatap Senra dalam diam. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang hal itu?

"Masih tetap sama. Dia masih tidak mengingat kejadian tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol masih menyimpan memori gadis itu,"

"Kau ketinggalan satu hal, Lenata. Gadis itu barus saja mendapat mimpinya. Yang itu artinya ia semakin dekat dengan memorinya,"

"Chanyeol tidak akan memberi tahu gadis itu," sanggah Lenata.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan hal itu. Gadis itu adalah seseorang yang paling pria itu sayangi. Seseorang yang sudah pria ini tunggu hampir separuh hidupnya hanya untuk menunggu masa reinkarnasi gadis itu," Senra menarik napas panjang. "Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin gadis itu akan melewati masa reinkarnasinya dengan sia-sia,"

"Aku mempunyai tugas baru untukmu,"

"Bunuh gadis itu. Dan bawa Elden Park kehadapanku."

OoO

Keheningan terjadi di antara di antara mereka. Chanyeol menatap gadis itu dalam diam. Ia harus bagaimana? Gadis itu sudah mengetahuinya. Apa iya harus mengembalikan memori yang hilang itu?

"Aku bukan bocah kecil lagi. Umurku sudah dua puluh tiga tahun," tukas Gadis itu pelan. Ia tahu gadis dihadapannya memang sudah bertambah dewasa.

"Aku yakin itu kau, Chanyeol," gadis menegahkan kepalanya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang ia tidak mengerti.

"Itu hanya bunga tidur. Kau tidak bodoh kan? Hanya karena hal itu kau bertengkar denganku?" maafkan Chanyeol atas kebohongannya.

"Entah. Aku pikir menjadi bodoh lebih baik, dari pada aku hanya penasaran saja,"

" _A-aku pikir menjauh darimu lebih baik dari pada menghilangkan ingatanku,"_

OoO

"A.. aku pikir menjauh darimu lebih baik dari pada menghilangkan ingatanku,"

"Entah. Aku pikir menjadi bodoh lebih baik, dari pada aku hanya penasaran saja,"

Chanyeol memohon dalam hati. Tolong jangan seperti ini. Walau dengan kalimat yang berbeda, tetapi dengan aksen yang sama. Dan ini semakin membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Lupakan saja. Itu hanya bunga tidur, Rara- _ah_ ," elak Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku yakin itu nyata,"

"TIDAK BISAKAH KITA MENGHENTIKAN PEMBAHASAN BODOH INI?!"bentak Chanyeol pada Rara. Dan saat ini, gadis dihadapannya hanya memandang dengan tatapan terkejut.

Maaf aku, Rara- _ah_. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku hanya takut. Takut pada kenyataan bahwa kau akan pergi dariku suatu hari nanti. Batin Chanyeol menyesal setengah mati.

Rara hanya melihat Chanyeol dengan mata sendunya.

"Rara- _ah_.."

OOo

"Kau yang memberi tahu, Senra?" Leana hanya mengangguk dengan senyum kejam terukir dibibirnya. "Hebat! Se-optimis itukah dirimu untuk mendapat, Chanyeol?"

"Aku akan melakukan segala cara. Apapun. Tidak peduli jika sekalipun aku harus berkhianat,"

"Kau iblis," desis Lenata.

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu dari dahulu, Lenata. Untuk apa pertemanan kita selama ini? Hah.. semua terasa sia-sia sekarang," keluh Leana. Lenata memutar bola matanya. Pertemanan apa? Ia tidak pernah merasa berteman dengan gadis iblis ini.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu teman. Dan hentikan mulut besarmu itu. Chanyeol tidak akan kembali padamu. Seharusnya kau mengerti itu,"

"Bicaralah sesuka hatimu. Aku tidak peduli," ucap Leana seraya mengibaskan tangannya. "Tapi perlu kau. Aku bisa membuat ucapanmu menjadi kebalikannya. Dan saat itu hal terjadi, kau hanya perlu menjadi penonton saja." lanjut Leana dengan senyum licik.

OoO

Oh ayolah.. ini sudah satu jam lamanya. Dan gadis ini masih mendiami Chanyeol seperti ini?

Memunggungi pria itu,dan tidak mau berbicara dengan sama sekali.

Dan yang terpenting dari semua itu –gadis ini mengacuhkan pria itu- neraka jenis apa yang sedang Chanyeol dapatkan saat ini?

"Rara- _ah_.." memanggil, dan gadis itu diam saja. Ayolah.. jika seperti ini terus Chanyeol bisa menjeduti kepalanya sendiri ketembok.

"Maaf..." dan gadis ini tetap sama. Tidak bergeming. Membalikan badan pun tidak.

"Hwang Rara. Lihat aku atau kau tahu akibatnya!" sepertinya berhasil. Ucapan Chanyeol yang berupa ancaman tidak jelas selalu berhasil pada gadis ini. Dan lihat? Gadis ini membalikan badannya menatap pria itu dengan mata yang sembab.

Terkutuklah dirinya yang membuat gadis ini menjadi seperti ini. Batin Chanyeol menyesal.

Hening~

Lalu sekarang apa lagi? Gadis ini sudah menatapnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi?

Bahkan untuk membalas tatapan gadis itu, Chanyeo gugup setengah mati.

Seharusnya Rara yang berada di posisi ini; gugup karena di tatap. Wanita yang biasanya yang mengalami hal ini. Tapi mengapa ini menjadi kebalikannya?

"Kau seperti orang bodoh, Park Chanyeol," tukas Rara memecah keheningan di antara kami.

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk. Ya, Chanyeol memang seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

"Akhirnya kau mengaku bahwa kau memang bodoh," senyum tipis terukir di wajah sendu Rara. Hah.. setidaknya ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak sebodoh kau yang lupa rumahmu sendiri," ujarku seraya bersidekap dada.

Heul.. sikap menyebalkan pria ini kembali.

"Aku belum memaafkanmu. Jangan sok akrab denganku!" dengus Rara. Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis ini.

"Siapa yang lupa jalan pulang, dan menelponku pukul sepuluh malam? Duduk di halte sendirian dan bisa-bisanya tertidur di sana?" tanya Chanyeol. "Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu –meminta jawaban.

"Lupakan! Aku mau tidur! Sana tidur! Kau mengangguku saja!" usir Rara lalu mendorong wajah Chanyeol menjauh. "Dan ingat! Kita belum berbaikan! Aku masih kesal denganmu!" dan kembali gadis ini memunggungi Chanyeol. Demi apapun, wajah gadis ini sekarang seperti buah ceri.

Dan lagi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis ini.

Mendekat pada gadis itu, lalu menaikan selimut yang gadis itu pakai hingga menutupi sebatas pundak.

"Selamat malam, Rara- _ah_.." dan dengan sedikit ayunan tangan sihirnya Chanyeol membuat Rara menjadi terlelap seketika.

"Aku menunggumu berabad-abad. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu menjadi sia-sia hanya karena mimpi sialan itu. Kau tidak pernah boleh bertemu mereka. Tidak. Walau hanya sekedar di mimpi burukmu."


	2. The old man

Andreas mengambil sebuah buku, lalu membacanya, menyimpannya lagi, mengambil buku kembali, dan akhirnya ia menyerah pada buku ke dua puluh.

Sekalipun membacanya berulang-ulang buku-buku di sini tidak menghasilkan sama sekali.

Tubuhnya merosot, menyandarkan kepalanya pada rak-rak dibelakangnya, lalu memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Demi apapun.. tidak adakah yang bisa membantunya?

"Kau menyerah, Pak tua?" suara yang sangat familiar dipendegarannya. Suara yang paling ia sukai di dunia ini.

"Aku bukan Pak tua," gumam Andreas dengan mata yang tetap terpejam.

"Dimataku kau terlihat seperti kakek tua," tukas gadis ini seraya ikut mengambil tempat tepat disamping Andreas. "Semangatmu buruk. Jauh lebih buruk dari kakekku yang sudah tiada tiga abad yang lalu,"

"Bahkan kakekku masih bersemangat untuk berperang diumurnya yang senja,"

"Aku tidak peduli," sahut Andreas acuh.

"Cih.. bilang saja malu. Malu mengakui bahwa kau memang kakek tua, hahaha.." dan tawa terdengar dari mulut gadis ini.

"Walaupun tua. Aku tetap tampankan, Claryn?" tanya Andreas pada gadis disampingnya seraya menatap wajah gadis itu.

Dan Claryn yang linglung hanya diam saja. Otaknya tidak berfungsi dengan baik seketika.

"Nona Lee? Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Andreas seraya melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Claryn. "Aku tahu, aku mempesona. Tapi tidak perlu menunjukan wajah bodohmu seperti itu."

Claryn mendapat kesadarannya. Bodoh?! Yang benar saja!

"Tutup mulutmu, Andreas Kim. Atau aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka!" dan tawa Andreas meledak diperpustakaan yang sunyi karena ucapan gadis itu.

OoO

"Kau harus di rawat beberapa lagi. Yak! Hwang Rara, dengarkan aku!" teriak Chanyeol pada Rara yang mengabaikannya. Gadis ini tengah sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Berikan aku alasan mengapa aku harus di sini?" tanya Rara bersidekap dada menunggu jawaban pria itu. Dan nihil pria ini tidak menjawabnya sama sekali.

Chanyeol hanya mengusap tengkuknya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Tidak mungkin Chanyeol memberi tahu alasan sebenarnya bukan? Memberi tahu gadis ini bawa di luar sana ada seorang penyihir wanita gila sedang mencoba membunuh gadis ini.

Huh.. itu tidak mungkin. Yang ada gadis ini bisa koma di tempat jika mengetahuinya.

"Aku sudah sehat. Tidak perlu berlama-lama di tempat ini," Rara berjalan melewati Chanyeol dengan santai. Hingga langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah tangan yang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Baik, kau boleh pulang. Tetapi dengan satu syarat,"

Rara menaikan alis kanannya. "Syarat?" tanya gadis ini dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas kasar. Ia tahu ini juga bukan ide baik, bahkan ide ini terdengar gila. Tapi ini satu-satunya cara. Mau tidak mau gadis ini harus mau.

"Kau harus pulang keapatermantku. Kerumahku. Sampai batas waktu yang aku tentukan," ekpresi gadis berubah. Apa-apaan? Mengapa ia harus melakukan itu? batin Rara kesal. Dan ketika ia membuka mulut pria ini sudah menyela begitu saja.

" Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Tukas Chanyeol dengan seringainya ketika melihat ekpresi masam dari gadis ini.

OoO

"Oh ayolah, _Hyung_.. mengapa kau sangat lama?!" desah Chanyeol karena ia merasa bahwa hal ia lakukan saat ini seperti sia-sia.

"Sebentar lagi. Kau duduk manis saja," suruh Andreas seenak hatinya.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Tapi tetap melakukan hal yang Andreas suruh.

Chanyeol duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan dengan jendela, dan pemandangan dari jendela itu mengarah kepada taman depan rumah Andreas.

"Bunga Edelweis. Rara sangat menyukai bunga itu," gumam Chanyeol saat melihat salah satu bunga yang mengisi halaman rumah Andreas.

Andreas tersenyum samar di tengah kegiatannya ketika mendengar gumaman pria itu. Cahaya apa yang gadis itu ciptakan sehingga membuat seseorang yang sudah dianggap adiknya ini menjadi seseorang yang berkepribadian hangat?

"Ini, tehnya sudah jadi. Kau coba, dan beri tahu apa yang kau rasakan," ujar Andreas seraya menyodorkan secangkir teh kepada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap teh itu prihatin.

Teh? Yang benar saja? Fisiknya saja sudah seperti air cucian yang bercampur macam-macam zat. Tidak berselera hanya untuk melihatnya. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri membayangkan rasa dari teh itu.

"Diminum dahulu. Setelah itu baru kau boleh berkomentar dengan ekspresi menyebalkanmu itu!" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menampakan barisan giginya. Hah.. _Hyung_ -nya yang satu ini peka sekali.

"Ada efek sampingnya?" Andreas menggeleng.

"Kau menggeleng tanda tidak ada atau tidak tahu?!" seru Chanyeol seraya menunjuk cangkir teh.

"Tidak tahu.." jawab Andreas santai. Chanyeol langsung mendorong cangkir itu menjauh.

Mencicipi teh itu? Tidak. Terimakasih. Chanyeol masih sayang dengan jiwanya.

"Minum!" perintah Andreas. Dan mendorong cangkir itu mendekat kembali ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeleng angkuh tanda ia menolak. "Park Chanyeol!"

"Mengapa tidak kau sa-"

"Ah.. kalian sangat lama. Sini biar aku yang mencicipinya!" tukas Claryn yang tiba-tiba sudah mengambil tempat disamping Chanyeol. Dan meminum teh itu dalam satu tegakkan. Chanyeol menatap wanita disampingnya kagum.

"Woah.. _Noona_ , kau keren sekali!" tukas Chanyeol seraya memberi dua jempol pada gadis disampingnya. Berbeda dengan Andreas yang menatap gadis ini ngeri. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan gadis ini?

"Bagaimana?" tanya Andreas yang juga tidak bisa menyimpan rasa penasarannya.

"Apa teh ini di buat untuk suatu hal?" tanya Claryn pada Andreas. Andreas mengangguk. "Apa?"

"Mendeng.." ucapan Andreas terhenti oleh Claryn

"Chanyeol, Rara mencarimu," ujar Claryn memberitahu seraya mempertajam pendengarannya. Bermaksud ingin tahu dimana tempat gadis itu mencari Chanyeol. "APA?! KAU SUDAH GILA MENGAJAK GADIS ITU KEAPATERMANTMU?!" teriak Claryn tidak percaya seraya menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya.

Tapi sayang saat itu terjadi, pria itu sudah menghilang. Kekuatan teleport membuat Chanyeol bisa menghilang sesuka hatinya.

"Anak itu pasti sudah gila!" dengus Claryn yang masih tidak percaya, "Sebenarnya apa pengaruh dari minuman beracunmu ini, hah?!" tanya Claryn menatap Andreas garang.

"Sesuai yang aku harapkan. Ternyata berhasil," ucapan pria ini tidak membantu sama sekali.

Claryn, memutar bola matanya jengah. "Tuan Kim.. aku bertanya padamu apa pengaruh dari racun yang baru aku minum ini?"

"Itu bukan racun. Pengaruh dari teh itu, apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Claryn menatap Andreas tidak mengerti.

Andreas menghembuskan napasnya. "Bolehkah aku bertanya sejak kapan kau bisa mendengar dari jarak jauh? Dan sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi tuli untuk hal itu?" tanya Andreas yang memperjelas segalanya. Dan seketika seulas senyum terukir di bibir mungil Claryn.

"Ah.. aku tahu. Teh ini mengambil kemampuan orang disekitarmu?" Andreas mengangguk.

"Wah.. ternyata teh yang seperti air cucian itu berpengaruh sangat keren.." tukas Claryn seraya menatap cangkir teh yang kosong, lalu setelah itu menatap kearah Andreas. Dan setelah itu ia bisa melihat tatapan tajam dari pria itu.

"A-aku bercanda. Hehehe.." tawa paksa Claryn.

"Tapi mengapa Chanyeol masih bisa menggunakan kekuatan teleportnya?!"

OoO

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol- _ah_? Park Chanyeol? Dimana kau?" panggil Rara beruntun seraya mencari Chanyeol di setiap ruang di apartemant.

"Chanyeol-ah.. kau di kamar? Aku masuknya," ucap Rara meminta izin.

Memasuki kamar pria itu dan melihat sekitar hingga ia merasa menemukan suatu hal yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Park Chanyeol..eh ruangan apa ini? Seingatku dulu tidak ada ruangan ini?" tanya gadis ini ketika melihat sebuah ruang tersembunyi di balik sebuah lukisan besar di kamar Chanyeol.

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup, dan dari dalam ruangan itu terpancar sinar merah yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat terang, lalu kembali seperti semula.

Dan pintu ruangan itu terbuka, gadis ini melangkah mundur. Semakin pintu itu terbuka, semakin jauh langkah gadis menjauhi.

"Rara?"

"AAAAA!" teriak gadis ini terkejut seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Yak! Mengapa kau berteriak?! "

"Siapa kau?!" tanya gadis ini yang masih tetap menutup wajahnya.

"Ini aku, Park Chanyeol! Apa kau melupakanku dalam waktu satu jam? Cih, ternyata kebodohanmu di luar dugaanku!" dengus Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Ah.. ternyata kau," gadis ini mengehembuskan napas lega dan menurunkan kedua tangannya. "Aku kira siapa.."  
"Memang siapa lagi yang menepati ruangan ini kecuali aku?!" tanya Chanyeol. Rara mengusap tengkuknya. Ya memang siapa lagi kecuali pria itu.

Mungkin dia hanya melindur, hingga melihat yang tidak-tidak. Batin gadis ini membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang menyadari ekspresi Rara yang berubah. Gadis ini menundukan kepalanya seraya mengusap tengkuk. Itu artinya; ada suatu hal yang menganjal pikiran gadis ini. Chanyeol sudah hapal betul tingkah gadis ini.

Terjadi sesuatu selama Chanyeol pergi. Dan gadis ini bingung bagaimana harus memberitahunya.

"Hwang Rara.." panggil Chanyeol bermaksud bertanya. Gadis ini mendekat ke arah Chanyeol, lalu menarik pergelangan tangan pria itu. Berjalan keluar dari kamar, hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti tepat di balkon apatermantnya yang di dekat di ruang tv.

"Sini. Di sini," ujar Rara seraya menunjuk lantai yang sedang ia pijak. Chanyeol menatap gadis ini tidak mengerti. Apa yang maksudnya disini?

Rara menghembuskan napas. "Di sini, tadi ada seseorang di sini," Rara kembali menunjuk lantai.

"Seorang pria. Aku tidak tahu ia masuk dari mana. Tetapi wajah kalian sangat mirip. Aku pikir itu saudaramu. Ya, walau aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi kalian benar-benar mirip! Hanya berbeda di warna rambut saja. Dan ketika aku ingin memberi minum, pria itu menghilang," jelas Rara. Lalu Rara kembali menatap Chanyeol.

Dan merasa itu pilihan yang salah karena setelah itu ia melihat wajah Chanyeol yang menegang dengan rahang yang terkatup.

Demi Detektif Kogoru Mouri yang selalu tertidur, wajah Chanyeol sangat menyeramkan saat ini!

OoO

"Sepertinya kau baru saja melakukan kunjungan keluarga," ucap Lenata pada seorang pria yang saat ini berdiri disampingnya dengan tangan yang sedang mengiris apel dihadapannya. Sedangkan pria itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Merasa bahagia? Ya, anggap saja ini hadiah atas kebebasanmu," lanjut Lenata seraya menyuapkan seiris apel. Tetapi apel itu sudah lebih dahulu di gapai oleh pria disampingnya. Dan dengan seenaknya memakan tanpa izin.

"Kau berbeda jauh dengannya. Setidaknya ia masih mempunyai sopan santun," dan pria disampingnya tertawa.

"Aku tidak perlu sopan santun untuk membunuh," ujar pria ini santai.

"Ya, kau benar.."

"Dan.. acara kunjunganku berjalan dengan buruk karena aku tidak bertemu dengannya,"

"Kakak yang malang. Bahkan adikmu sendiri tidak ingin melihat wajahmu," ejek Lenata.

"Ya.. walau tidak bertemu. Setidaknya aku mendapatkan gantinya. Kau tahu apa?" tanya pria ini pada Lenata. Sedangkan Lenata hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu. "Aku– bertemu –dengan–si –pembawa–cahaya," lanjut pria itu dengan menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Tangan Lenata seketika berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Lenata.

"Aku hanya menitipkan salamku pada adik kecilku yang sudah lama melupakannku. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu bahwa adikku mempunyai saudara kembar. Itu terlihat jelas dari ekspresinya,"

"Jangan dekati gadis itu!" ucap Lenata dengan penuh penekanan.

"Mengapa? Jika aku bisa membunuhnya Senra akan memuji kesetianku," Lenata bangkit dari kursinya, dan dengan cepat mengarahkan pisau yang ia genggam tepat di leher pria itu.

"Karena jika kau menyentuh gadis itu. Akan aku pastikan kau akan pergi menyusul gadis itu. Jadi, pada akhirnya tidak ada pujian dan penghargaan untuk jasadmu!"

"Dia milikku. Senra memerintahkanku untuk membunuhnya. Hanya aku yang boleh membunuhnya. Tanpa seizinku, akan ku pastikan orang bernasib sama dengan apel itu." peringat Lenata lalu menjauhkan pisau itu.

"Jadi ingat itu, Elden Park!" dan Lenata melangkah menjauhi pria itu –Elden- kakak dari teman lamanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak akan membunuh gadis itu. Kau terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan hal itu,"

"Kita lihat saja nanti," ucap Lenata tanpa melihat atau menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau menyukai adikku, Park Chanyeol. Dan kau tidak akan berani merusak hal yang membuatnya bahagia. Kau pikir aku _idiot_?" tanya Elden. "Lihat, kau bahkan menghentikan langkahmu ketika aku menyebutkan namanya," senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah Elden.

"Kau memang harus benar-benar belajar sopan santun, Elden Park."

OoO

"Kau hobi membuat orang pingsan ya?" tanya Claryn dengan nada mengejek. Lalu mendapat sikutan dari pria disampingnya –Andreas. "Apa?! Aku benar bukan?!" pria disampingnya menggeleng tanda bahwa itu tidak benar.

"Kenapa kau membawa kesini? Ku pikir kau ingin menjauhkan gadis ini dari ingatan masa lalunya,"Ujar Andreas membuka suaranya ketika keheningan terjadi diantara mereka berempat –termasuk gadis yang pingsan itu-. Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya diam. Pria ini terus menatap gadis yang sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu menggeleng sejenak.

"Aku harus membawanya, _Hyung_. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Elden sudah bebas, dan aku tidak ingin ia mengancam gadis ini," jawab pria ini.

"Apa tidak semakin berbahaya? Kau memasuki wilayah yang mudah di gapai oleh si iblis itu, Chanyeol," Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia yakin ini akan baik-baik saja. Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Lalu menatap kedua orang dihadapannya.

"Aku harus pergi." Alis Andreas dan Claryn bertaut. Menatap Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kembali ke _apatermant_. Ada yang harus aku urus, dan..." ucapan Chanyeol mengantung. Lalu menatap gadis yang terbaring itu sendu.

"Tolong jaga ia. Aku mohon. Demi penungguanku selama ini, aku mohon jaga ia."

OoO

Chanyeol menatap pria dihadapannya dalam keheningan di antara mereka. Pikirannya berkecamuk harus melakukan apa pada pria dihadapannya.

"Kau datang lebih cepat dari dugaanku," seringai terlihat jelas dari wajah Elden. "Karena gadis itu?"

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Chanyeol pada Elden. Seringai itu masih terpasang dengan baik di wajah pria itu.

"Kau sudah berubah, adikku," tukas Elden seraya memutar telunjuknya disekitaran bibir gelas.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak menanggapi ucapan Elden.

"Kau bahkan tidak menanggapi ucapanku. Apa kau tidak rindu dengan, Hyung-mu ini?" Chanyeol mendengus. Yang benar saja ia merindukan iblis dihadapannya ini. Buat apa merindukan seseorang yang tega menghabisi keluarganya sendiri.

"Lupakan tentang kata rindu. Aku lebih menginginkan kau kembali ke neraka,"

"Sekalipun kau sudah berubah menjadi si penyihir baik. Tetap saja jiwa kegelapan masih tersisa didirimu. Jangan sia-siakan hal itu. Senra masih membutuhkanmu," Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Begitu besarkah eksistensinya di dunia kegelapan hingga mereka selalu memintanya kembali?

Ini beratus-ratus tahun berlalu dan mereka tetap sama. Memintanya kembali ke dunia yang sudah ia janjikan tidak akan pernah ia datangi.

"Hapus saja harapan itu mulai saat ini. Aku tidak akan kembali. Ratusan tahun yang lalu, sekarang, atau yang akan datang, " ujar Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek. "Jadi berhentilah berharap mulai saat ini,"

"Kau merelakan keluargamu untuk gadis sialan itu?" pertayaan Elden sukses membuat Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan gadis itu," Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya.

" Dan jangan pernah menyebutnya seperti itu." peringat Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

OoO

"Bunga Eldeweis? Bagaimana bisa?" gadis ini menatap pohon Eldeweis dihadapannya tidak percaya. "Ini bukan di puncak gunung," Rara menyentuh bunga yang dapat ia gapai.

"Demi Chanyeol yang tinggi menjulang. Bunga ini hanya ada di puncak gunung!"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Rara menghentikan aktifitasnya. Lalu berbalik menghadap seseorang yang sepertinya bertanya padanya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Rara.

"Aku pemilik rumah ini. Perkenalkan, namaku Andreas," pria dihadapan Rara seraya mengulurkan tangan.

"Namamu bukan Andreas. Namamu Junmyeon bukan? Kim Junmyeon? Tapi orang sering memanggilmu Suho. Karena kau memiliki sifat malaikat," lalu mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tersadar dari ucapannya yang melantur.

Hah.. kenapa kebiasaan aneh ini keluar?

"Maafkan aku. Ini suatu keanehan dalam diriku. Terkadang aku bisa berbicara di luar apa yang aku pikirkan. Sekali lagi maafkan aku," Rara menundukan kepalanya beberapa kali tanda ia meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa. Itu bukan suatu keanehan.." Rara menatap pria dihadapannya aneh. Bukan suatu keanehan? Yang benar saja.

"Kau sudah ketemu rupanya. Chanyeol mencarimu sedari tadi. Hah.. harusnya kau melihat wajah paniknya karena tidak menemukanmu," ujar seorang wanita dari balik punggung Suho.

Sedangkan seseorang yang disebutkan namanya hanya berjalan dengan bersidekap dada disamping gadis itu. Ah.. jangan lupakan wajah muramnya. Wajah yang paling Rara benci dari pria itu.

"Hallo namaku Claryn. Woah.. kau sangat cantik. Pantas Chanyeol mengilaimu secara berlebihan," blushh. Semburat merah terlihat di pipi Rara. Sedangkan Claryn hanya tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi gadis itu.

"Lihat. Kuping Chanyeol sama merahnya dengan wajah Rara." Ucap Suho seraya menunjuk telinga Chanyeol.

" _Noona_ , _Hyung_. Berhentilah. Ini tidak lucu," dengus Chanyeol seraya berjalan ke arah Rara. Lalu, menarik pergelangan gadis itu paksa, dan menjauhi kedua orang menyebalkan itu.

"Hati-hati, Rara! Jika ia macam-macam tarik saja kuping caplangnya. Setelah itu dia pasti akan diam," teriak Claryn ketika melihat Chanyeol membawa masuk gadis itu kembali ke rumah.

"Hentikan. Apa kau tidak melihat mereka sudah seperti buah ceri saat ini?"

"Biarkan saja. Ini pembalasannku karena Chanyeol selalu usil padaku."

OoO

Chanyeol menatap gadis duduk dihadapannya gusar. Demi semua sumpah konyol yang selalu gadis ini ucapkan, gadis dihadapannya ini membuatnya merasa ingin melemparkan diri ke jurang. Ia mencari ke segala tempat setelah tahu gadis ini menghilang dari kamar yang gadis itu tempati.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Tapi ini juga karena kebodohannya. Ia melupakan bahwa gadis ini sangat menyukai bunga Eldeweis. Jadi tidak mungkin gadis ini berdiam diri jika ada bunga yang gadis ini gilai dihadapannya.

Rara meneguk ludah perlahan. Tatapan Chanyeol padanya sangat _horror_ , ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang pria itu pikirkan.

"Jangan lagi-lagi membuatku seperti ini," pria itu membuka suara.

"Aku hanya berkeliling. Dan kulihat tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirimu," komentar Rara seraya melihat pria yang berdiri dihadapannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Chanyeol mendengus. Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Ia bahkan sampai berpikir tidak-tidak ketika tahu gadis ini menghilang.

"Apapun itu jangan seperti lagi. Kau membuatku khawatir,"

 _Blush._

Semburat merah kembali menghinggapi wajah gadis ini.

"Chanyeol-ah. Kita ada dimana?" tanya Rara mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan mendekati jendela, lalu menyadarkan kedua tangannya yang di lipat di jendela sebagai penopang dirinya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu ada bunga eldeweis yang bisa tumbuh dipekarangan rumah. Ini sangat ajaib kau tahu?" ucap Rara seraya menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk. Setuju dengan ucapan gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya dimana kita?" tanya Rara kembali. Merasa pertanyaan sebelumnya diabaikan.

"Diduniaku," jawab Chanyeol yang kini sudah berada disampingnya. Rara memutar bola matanya.

"Duniaku dalam versimu sama dengan duniaku juga bukan?" Rara menengadahkan kepalanya. Melihat pria yang berbeda dua puluh centi darinya.

Dan menyesal karena seketika ia menjadi amat sangat sulit mengapai oksigen.

"Aku tahu, aku tampan," Chanyeol menoleh kearah gadis itu dan menyadari betapa kecilnya gadis ini. Gadis ini terlihat kecil dan rapuh. Tapi, Chanyeol akan mengangkat ucapannya jika ia melihat kehidupan sebelumnya dari gadis ini.

"Aku tahu, aku juga cantik. Kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu," ucap Rara membalikan ucapan Chanyeol. Menyadarkannya Chanyeol dari lamunan. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah pria itu. Dan kembali menatap taman dihadapannya.

"Iya, kau memang cantik. Seperti musim semi saat ini.." dan untuk kesekiankalinya wajahnya kembali memerah. Demi apapun ucapan pria itu tidak bisa di _filter_ dulu ya? Dan posisi berbalik menjadi Chanyeol yang tertawa.

"Ini sedang musim panas, seharusnya. Tapi mengapa di sini musim semi?"

"Karena ini duniaku. Duniaku berbeda dengan duniamu," Rara mencibir. Sampai kapan Chanyeol akan berbicara tentang dunia pria itu dengan dunianya.

"Chanyeol aku tidak bercanda."

"Aku juga tidak." Rara kembali menatap pria itu. Meminta penjelasan. Dan yang ia dapat hanya pria itu yang menarik pergelangannya.

.

.

.

.

Mind to review?


End file.
